Silvaze one-shot
by Silvaze299
Summary: My first ever story. Please give feedback. Thank you everyone.


**Hey guys. This is my first story so please rate and review. I hope everyone enjoys this little silvaze one-shot story! All characters belong to Sega!**

"Ughh, is it really morning already?", Silver said to himself as he was awaken by his alarm clock blaring. He uses his psychokinesis to turn off the alarm. "Well, I might as well get up and shower.", Silver finally said to himself after almost falling asleep. "Besides it's good that I'm up early anyways. I have to get Blaze a birthday present. That and I offered my house as the party place." After fifteen minutes, Silver finally comes out of his bathroom. "Ahh, there we go. I feel much better now that I showered." Silver, not thinking about the preparations he needs to do, decides to call Blaze.

Blaze awnsers her phone, "Hello."

"Hey Beau-... Blaze. I was wondering if maybe you wanna come over for some breakfast. " Silver blushed due to almost calling Blaze beautiful.

"I'd love to. Thanks Silvy. I'll be there soon. Bye."Blaze says before hanging up.

"Wow, that was close." Silver said to himself. "Well, I better start cooking us some breakfast."fifteen minutes later he hears a knock on his door. He walks to the door and opens it to find Blaze standing on the other side. "Hey Blaze, come on in." Moving back a little to give her space to walk in

"Dang Silver, it smells so good. I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Yeah. Remember, I have lived alone most of my life."He replys.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up negative thoughts."Blaze hugs Silver thinking she hurt his feelings.

Silver holds her close but moves his head so he can see her eyes. "It's okay. Besides it's the past, right? I'm not alone anymore. I have you."

Blaze blushes a light red when she heard Silver say that. "I'm always gonna here with you." She says while staring back at his eyes.

Silver looks at Blaze and tells himself, it's time. Now or never. "Hey Blaze?"

"Yes Silver?."

"Um... well you see... there is something I really want to give you for your birthday today... but... I don't think you will like it..."

"If it's from you, I bet I'll love it."

"Okay then. Close your eyes and I'll go get it."

"Okay Silver." Blaze giggles as she thinks that he is being cute. Blaze closes her eyes and Silver releases his hold on her to act like he was going to get something.

"Okay, are u ready Blaze?" Silver says nervously.

"Yeah!" Blaze say excitedly.

"Well... here it goes... I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.." Silver leans close to Blaze and presses his lips on to hers. She jumps a little due to not expecting a kiss, then she relaxes, moves her hands to the back of Silver's head, and returns the kiss. They sat there with their lips locked together for almost a solid five minutes straight. Blaze finally breaks the kiss to breathe.

"Silver, I love you too. You just made me the happiest and luckiest girl alive. I've been in love with you for so long. I just didn't know how to tell you because I thought that you didn't feel the same. I thought it would ruin our relationship as friends if I confessed and you didn't feel the same."

"Blaze, I love you. I wish I would have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you just made today the best birthday ever. Silver, you are the love of my life."

"And you are the queen of my universe, my love. " The two share another long kiss until Silver remembers something. "Umm Blaze."

"What is it Silvy?"

"We never ate."

"Haha you're right. Well I could go for some of my boyfriends cooking."

"Alright, then it's a date." The two sat at Silver's table and ate their breakfast while talking and laughing.

A year later, on their one year anniversary, also Blaze's birth day, Silver proposed. Of course, Blaze said yes.

 **Well that's it guys. I hope you all enjoyed. This is edited because I went back and used the feedback I got to improve. I do plan on starting another story soon so keep your eyes peeled lol. Thank you all for reading. I hope you all have a great day :-)**


End file.
